Not Like That
by klber3
Summary: Miley comes out to Lilly and meets someone online. Will her date go as planned? Will her new girlfriend be who she thinks? Or is she just a cover? Mikiley! Don't hate! Some Liley. R&R please!
1. Dirty Little Secret

-1Miley walked upstairs to find that Jackson had fallen asleep, and that her father went to the store. Finally I can talk to Lilly. She thought. She picked up her pink Hannah phone and turned it off to remove distractions. She grabbed her cell phone and dials Lilly's number. "Hey Miles, Sup?" Lilly answered. "Nothing... Can you come over? I need to talk to you..." Miley said in a raspy tone that was probably really bad for Hannah's voice. "Uh, sure Miley, I'll be there in a minute!" They said their goodbyes and Miley went downstairs to wait for Lilly.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly said coming in the door. "Hey Lilly. Come upstairs its..." She paused. "safer". Miley followed Lilly into her room and closed the door behind her. "Let's go into the Hannah closet." They went into Hannah's closet/room and sat down. "What is it?" Lilly asked looking puzzled.

"I wanted to tell you first, but not anyone else, you promise?" Miley blushed.

"You know I won't!" Lilly swore.

"Okay I've done some serious thinking bad I'm certain of my choice." Miley swallowed hard and stood up.

"I'm bisexual." She admitted. Lilly sighed of relief.

"Phew, I thought you were going to be like,... Pregnant or something!" Lilly laughed. "No..." Miley looked puzzled. "But, That's great, but.. Have you ever been in any sort of relationship with a girl?" Lilly asked.

"No but I want to."

"Well, I'll be here for you." Lilly rose and gave Miley a hug. " I met a few people in a chat room in our town, but I didn't want to make a 'date' before I told you. Miley said. "Really?" Miley signed on AOL and had 3 messages. Miley opened them

From Aliroxsox91: Hey MilesandSmiles15, its Ali, just wondering what you're doing Saturday night!

3 TTYL.

From MzMikky15: Hey Miles! It's Mikz! What r u doing Saturday? Call me!

TTFN

"I really like Mik the best." Miley slightly blushed. "Well, she's online now." Lilly said. Miley clicked 'reply'.

"Dear Mikz, I'm free on Saturday. If you aren't busy, then maybe we could hang at the mall?

TTYL )

Miles

"Pumpkin! I'm home!" Robbie Ray knocked on the door. "Hey dad."

"Hey Mr. Stewart."

"Hey Lilly, are you staying the night?" he asked.

"No sir, my mom wants me to watch I Cinderella /I with her."

"Okay, well if ya'll need me, I'll be cooking up some of Uncle Earl's famous baby back apple turnovers!" he said and popped his head out the door. "Back back apple turnovers?!" Lilly laughed. Miley was smiling and saccharinely said, "I sure do miss Uncle Earl."


	2. My First Date

-1Chapter 2:

My First Date

"Looks, she replied." Miley clicked open the e-mail.

Miles, sounds great! I'll meet you by Orange Julius. I'll be wearing red converse and a Hollister hoodie. See you tomorrow! (Saturday)

TTFN,

Mikz

"Well, you've got a date!" Lilly said. "Yeah... Oh! Hannah's new video is in tonight!" Miley said as she scrambled to the TV and flipped through the channels. "Now, premiering at number 2! Hannah Montana's 'One in a Million'!" the TV said. "Number 2? Then what's at number 1?" Lilly asked. "I don't know! I guess we'll find out..." They watched Hannah's video, and the host was back. "Now this week at number 1, 'You Know I Rock' by Mikayla!"

"EW! Mikayla?! Great..." Miley sighed. "Oh Miles, don't sweat it! Oh snap, I'd better be getting home. Good luck tomorrow!" Lily left and went home.

Miley's head hit the pillow, and she was out like a light.

After about 9 hours of sleep, Miley awoke at 10:00 feeling rested, and began to get ready for her 'date'. She got in the shower and started singing _Nobody's Perfect_. She got out and blow dried her hair. Miley went into her Hannah closet and grabbed a pair of dark embellished skinny jeans, but one of her own 'Miley' shirts.

It was eleven-thirty when she was dressed and ready to go. She sat on her bed an turned on her TV. On the news, they were covering Hannah's concert from 2 nights ago.

"Hannah Montana's US Tour is completely sold out, and her latest single, 'One In A Million', debuted on the charts last night at number. She was JUST beat out by rising star Mikayla!"

-_Ewh, more Mikayla? _Miley thought.

The time cam to be about 12:15, so she headed to the mall. She got to Orange Julius and saw a tall, slender blonde girl with red converses and a Hollister hoodie. She looked oddly familiar. "Hey! I'm Miley! Are you uh, Mikz?" she said. "Oh! Hello, Yeah, but you can call me Kayla." She shook Miley's hand. "So where do you want to head first?" Kayla asked.

"How about Hollister?"

"Sure! Lets go."

As the two girls walked arm in arm down the mall, Miley couldn't help but keep thinking, 'Where do I know her from?' They went into Hollister and it was blaring, "If Cupid Had A Heart" and Miley groaned. "What's wrong?" Kayla asked. "Oh, I just really don't like Mikayla."

"Oh... Uh, well, why?"

"I, uh just don't really like her music, and I guess she seems too mean." Miley tried to think of something.

"Oh." Kayla looked uncomfortable.

"Ooh! Look at those skirts!"

As the day went on, Kayla and Miley went to Aeropostle, 579, American Eagle, and grabbed pretzels at Auntie Anne's. "Hey! There's Make - A - Moose! We should totally make moose, mooses, meese??" Kayla laughed. "Totally!" Miley laughed too, and they went inside. On the far left side of the store, they had all of the regular moose and apparel. On the far right side, it was a huge display of Hannah-Moose-TANA. The store was playing _The Best Of Both Worlds._

"Haha. We should make Hannah-Moose-TANA." Miley suggested even though she had like 3 of them.

"Meh, I don't really like Hannah Montana." Kayla said. "Uh, okay."

They went to the other side of the store and made regular moose.

"I'll name mine Miley." Kayla said.

"I'll name mine Kayla."

"Why?"

Miley looked puzzled.

"Well, because that's your name!"

"Oh! Yeah, duh!" Kayla laughed.

Miley walked Kayla home. "I had a lot of fun today." Kayla said. "Yeah, me too."

"Maybe we should do it again sometime?"

"Yeah totally. I'll cal you." Miley said. Kayla leaned in and gave Miley a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye." Kayla smiled and went inside.

Miley walked home with Moose-Kayla in her arms smiling.


	3. Clueless

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana. I do however own Miley Cyrus's soul. EBAY Lot: #8675309

**Chapter 3  
Clueless**

**2 days later**

It'd been two days since Miley had her date with Kayla. It was 10 AM when Miley woke to her cellular telephone ringing. "Hello?" she grumbled sleepily. "Hey Miley, It's Kayla! How are you?" she asked sounding very awake. " I'm goo -yawn- d. Just tired."

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I need to get up anyway."

"Oh, well what are you doing tonight? I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie?"

"I'm not doing anything. What movie do you have in mind?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" Miley smiled. "Anything, I'll pick you up at 8?"

"See you then."

"See you." The phone clicked off.

Miley found herself thinking.

_'Our last date was so... Corny. We were just shopping, like...**friends.** I mean, I'm new at this, but that can't be how this goes? I don't know... But, tonight I'll show her I'm ready to go." _she smiled and rolled back over to sleep.

"Mikayla! Get over here!" her mom called her over. "Yes mother?" she sighed impatiently. "You were supposed to tell your little friend that she needs to keep her mouth shut about your, well, you being a dirty lesbian." Her mother shuddered at the word.

"Mom, I'm NOT a lesbian, and relax. She doesn't even know I'm Mikayla." Mikayla got a temper with her mother. She was always so insensitivity towards her sexuality. "YOU, will listen to me. It's your decision to do whatever you want you little dyke! Now get out of here!" Margo slapped her daughter across the face and kicked her in the stomach.

Mikayla went back to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Her lip was cracked. She lifted up her night gown to see another large purple bruise starting to form where she'd been kicked. "Damn. I guess this rules out sex tonight." She laughed trying to make herself feel better as she blinked back tears.

At eight o'clock, Miley's door bell rang. She had told her dad that she was going to the movies with a friend, which wasn't a total lie. Right? Miley walked down the stairs. She was wearing a short jean mini skirt, black leggings, a very low cut black tank top, and white ballet flats. "Honey, I thought you were going out with the girls tonight?" Robbie Ray said seeing her and her attire.

"I **am**."

She answered the door to Kayla. "Bye Daddy!" she yelled and slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Kayla asked.

"My dad doesn't know this is a date." Miley blushed looking embarrassed. They came around the corner, and Miley saw Kayla came in a limo. "A- A limo?"

"Yeah." Kayla said forgetting she was _Kayla_. "Wow."

"Don't worry. Lets go." Kayla said opening the door for Miley. She got in the limo after Miley and closed the door. "So what theater are we going to?" Miley asked.

"We're not. We're going to my house." Kayla smiled. Miley smiled but was scared out of her mind.

They got to Kayla's house and went up to her room. "Won't you mom wonder why we're here?" Miley asked, still feeling uneasy. "She's out, probably won't be back for a few days." Kayla said closing her bedroom door. "So, whjat movie do you want to watch?"

Kayla said opening a vvery large, closet? Filled with movies.

"Woah... I wouldn't even know where to start!" Miley laughed. "Well, how about my favorite?" Kayla said pulling a movie off of the shelf. 'Clueless'.

"No way! That's my favorite movie too!" Miley smiled. "Good." Kayla smiled, and put it in. They climbed on Kayla's huge queen sized bed, and turned off the light. "Where's your TV?" Miley asked. Kayla picked up a remote from her night stand, and hit a big red button. There was a curtain wall in front of the bed, and it slid open, revealing a large 56" Television. "Is that okay?" Kayla asked.

"Fine." Miley smiled and sat back as Kayla started the movie.

_"He's a disco-dancing, Oscar-Wilde-reading, Streisand ticket-holding friend of Dorothy... Ya know what I'm saying? He's gay." _said Murray on 'Clueless'.

"Hey, I like the Wizard of Oz!" Miley said in protest. Kayla laughed at her. "You know, you really are crazy." Kayla said looking at Miley. "Not nearly as crazy as you." She smiled back and nudged her on the arm. Kayla took a hold Miley's hand and went back to watching the movie.

It got to the part of Clueless where the two guys were holding Tai over the ledge. Miley jumped when Tai almost fell and clutched harder on Kayla's hand. Kayla laughed at Miley. Miley blushed at her sudden fright. She'd seen the movie a million times, but she was still just scared to be with Kayla. "It's okay. See? Christian saved Tai." Kayla giggled and poked Miley on the nose.

Kayla looked over at Miley and back at the movie, and Miley did the same thing. Then Kayla did, then Miley did it. "Why are you looking at me?" Kayla asked. "Me? You were looking at me!"

"Yeah, sure, blame me!" Kayla joked.

"But, Bu- I!" Miley tried to protest, Kayla interrupted, well_ stopped her _with _her _lips.

Miley was caught by surprise, but didn't pull away. She found her arms wrapped around Kayla's waist, and Kayla found her hands around Miley's neck at the hairline. Kayla moved her hands to he base of Miley's neck. Kayla rolled in momentum on top of Miley with her legs between hers. Kayla was leaned over on Miley when Miley started to run her hands through her hair. Kayla forgot about it, and ignored it, until...

**A/N: **_Thanks to Clueless for being an AMAZING MOVIE, and to everyone who reviewed last time :_


	4. A Lot Like Sex Hair

**Disclaimer:** Due to a mutant fish frog situation, I still do not own Hannah Montana. (ALMOST! JUST WAIT!)

-1Chapter 4

Sex Hair

Miley started to run her hands through her hair. Kayla forgot about it, and ignored it, until her hair felt loose, and the long blonde wig she'd been wearing fell off?

"What the?" Miley said until she realized what she was seeing. "Mi- Mi- Mikayla?!" she sprung up off the bed. "Miley! I-"

"Stop. Just all I want to know is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you wear the wig?" Miley actually wasn't upset that it was Mikayla right now.

"My mom didn't want my fans to see me, and I just wanted my mom off of my back about it. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know if you'd still like me if you knew I was, well, me?" Mikayla sat on the bed looking embarrassed but sad.

_"Is she actually sad? Wow, that's new. She looks so cute when she's sad. WHAT? Why am I even thinking this? It's... Mikayla!" _Miley was battling her conscience.

"If you want to go home, I'll get the limo pulled around." Mikayla got up to leave her room. "No! Wait. I mean, I, I don't want to leave." Miley was rubbing her arm, still very confused.

"Really?" Mikayla said turning around walking back towards Miley.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how this can work, but somehow it will." Clueless was still on in the background. Dionne was kissing Murray right after they got off of the freeway. "If Dionne can put up with Murray, I can learn to live with you." Miley smiled, and hugged Mikayla.

Mikayla and Miley sat back on the bed and watched more Clueless. They laughed at all the corner nineties jokes, and Mikayla was holding Miley's hand in hers. Their fingers were intertwined and she stroked her thumb gently and subtly. The movie ended with Cher and Josh kissing. Miley's heart began racing and the tension could be cut with a knife. Mikayla sensed the tension, and adrenaline, and hormonal connection, and felt it also. Mikayla leaned over and pressed her lips against Miley's with a gentle but commanding force. Miley didn't object. Mikayla's and Miley's body were moving in rhythm until Mikayla rolled on top of Miley. She found her hands sliding up and down from Miley's body. Their tongues were dancing behind their lips, until Mikayla broke it and slid her tongue into Miley's mouth. Their tongues danced around inside both of their mouths. Mikayla's wandering hands went to the bottom of Miley's tank top. Her thumbs flipped up the hem at the bottom as she began to pull it up. Miley broke away from Mikayla's kiss to take the shirt off. Mikayla unhooked the bra in the back, and took her own shirt off. Miley wrapped her arms around Mikayla's chest and unhooked her bra. It fell off and Mikayla threw it off the bed. Their lips joined again, and Miley was now on top of Mikayla. Her bra had come completely off too. Mikayla reached up to Miley above her and rubbed her breasts. Miley's pelvis twitched and she let out a slight moan. Mikayla moved back on top, and began moving her lips down on to her neck. She drug her tongue in little circles and kissed the center of each with sharp but gentle bites. Their bodies were moving in rhythm again and Mikayla moved her hands to the top of Miley's skirt. Her mouth had gotten down to Miley's chest, and she was licking and biting her chest. She took off Miley's skirt, and was down to the leggings. Miley took off Mikayla's jeans. They were down to just their underwear, and Miley pulled hers off, just going for it, and indulging in the moment. Mikayla moved further down and kissed her stomach, and reached her bare pelvis, and began her work. Her tongue twisted and curled and flicked and she bit gently, cause Miley to orgasm and moan like crazy. She came up and took her own underwear off, and Miley did the same as she did. Miley was shaking so bad, and trying not to mess things up. Was this considered sex?_ What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Why does this feel so amazing? _She guiltily thought to herself, and came up. They stopped, and laid next to each other, panting and sweating, and resting. Miley looked over and saw a big purple bruise on Mikayla's stomach. "Mikayla?" she said catching her breath. "Yeah?" she said in the same airy voice. "Why do you have that bruise?"

Mikayla looked down to see the bruise her mom has so conveniently given her. "Oh, I fell earlier, it's nothing..." She lied.

On the limo ride back to Miley's house, Mikayla put the wig on, and was Kayla. They were a block away from Miley's house, and Miley said, "If you want a good bye kiss, you'd better do it now." She smiled. Kayla kissed her, and they pulled up to her house. "Thanks, for a great time." She smiled getting out of the limo. " I'll call you." Kayla smiled back and rode away. Miley go into the house and yelled, "Daddy, I'm home!" and went to her room, to discover that her hair looked a lot like _sex hair_.


	5. Mikiley

_**AN: **__Hey everybody Sorry it's been ages since I've updated ANY of my stories. I've been busy as a mofo with school. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. _

_Love,_

_Kaylan _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**_

"Hey pumpkin! Did you have fun at the movies?" her father asked. "Yeah. It was cool." Miley started to walk up the stairs. "What movie did you see?" "

" Uh, we went to my friend Kayla's house and watched Clueless... I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

The next morning Miley woke up and remembered she had a benefit concert today. Then she stopped cold from getting up. It was Hannah Montana and Mikayla. "Oh. Shit." She muttered. Then her phone started to ring. It was Mikayla.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. How are you this morning?" She asked.

"Uh. Good how about you?"

"I've been better. I was wondering if you could meet me down by Rico's on the beach in about 20 minutes?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, I, I just wanted to see you."

"Yeah, Sure. I'll see you then."

"Bye"

"Bye."

"_Well that was weird..." _Miley thought to herself. She got out of bed, fixed her bed and threw on some clothes. Miley walked down the hallway to see Jackson was still asleep. She went downstairs and found a note from her dad on the counter.

_"Miles and Jackson,_

_I went to the store. I'll be back around 3. _

_Hannah better be ready to go._

_Jackson, don't forget to wear clean under britches._

_Love, Dad."_

She went out the front door and ran down to the beach. "Hey Miley! Where's Jackson?" Rico asked seeing her. "He's still asleep. I thought he had today off?"

"He does. I just want to torture him." He grinned with the usual evil grin.

Miley sighed and walked to away. She saw a tall blonde standing back over by Rico's.

"Hey Kayla." She said giving her a hug.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?" Miley looked concerned.

"Well. I've been thinking, and I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend?" Mikayla pulled out a little red box and handed it to Miley. She opened it and saw it was a sterling silver necklace with a locket. She opened it and saw it had a picture that she and Mikayla took at the mall on their first date. "Oh Mikayla, I don't know what to say." She smiled.

"How about yes?" Mikayla smiled back.

"Yes. I will." She checked if anyone was looking and kissed her on the lips.

"What are you doing tonight?" Mikayla asked.

"Uh, I have some stuff to do... Why?"

"Well, I have a benefit concert with Hannah Montana tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Oh, I would love to... But I can't. My dad is taking me out to dinner." Miley lied.

"Oh. Well, next time definitely." Mikayla smiled. Then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mikayla? Where the hell are you?" It was her mom.

"I- Uh went to the beach why?"

"Because your concert is tonight and you know I don't like you out. Who are you with?"

"My friend Miley."

"You mean your girlfriend? Get your ass back here you stupid dyke! Say goodbye to you little lesbian lover and come here." Her mother yelled in a prejudiced slur.

"Fine." Mikayla stung and hung up on her.

"Hey, baby. I've got to go. My mom is a royal bitch. I'll call you tomorrow." Mikayla gave Miley a quick kiss and ran off.

Miley watched her run away and just smiled. She looked at her watch and it said 12:08.

"Well I guess I have some time. I'll head home at about 130. I guess I'll call Lo-- LA!" she exclaimed being knocked down by a familiar skateboard. "Lilly! Watch out silly!" She laughed getting up. "Sorry!"

"Yeah Yeah. Listen my dad wants us ready by 3. I'm going home at one thirty. You're going today right?"

"Yeah! Lola Lufnagle does NOT miss out on a chance to see Hannah Montana shred Mikayla!"

"I don't know Lils. MAYBE we should be nice?"

"What? Miley, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine.. I, I just don't think she's so bad." She said.

"Miley are you crazy?!" Lilly was confused.

"No." Miley said and told her everything that'd happened.

"So... You're dating Mikayla?!"

"Yeah. I guess."


End file.
